


Serenely Bestial

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Merlin, Dark Arthur, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merlin is secretly a Disney princess, Merthur babies at the end, Minor Character Death, Poor Merlin, Prince Merlin, Rimming, Slight Age Difference, Sweet Arthur, Teen!Merlin, Top Arthur, Underage Sex, bodyguard Arthur, but Arthur kills him, canon-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sir Arthur Pendragon has been Prince Merlin's bodyguard since he was a boy. Now, Merlin is a lovely young man. Now, Arthur has feelings for him.





	1. The Grim Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Arthur Pendragon has been Prince Merlin's bodyguard since he was a boy. Now, Merlin is a lovely young man. Now, Arthur has feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this in my drafts for a while and I decided to post it! :D I'll post one chapter a day, they're all complete so don't worry~ There's three in total :D  
> This was inspired by whimsycatcher's lovely drawing of Arthur and Merlin. Here are their notes on their drawing that got my mind cooking: Okay, ramble time. SO… this started out with me wanting to draw Bradley in something dark like he has on in Underworld, and with super blonde hair for the sexy contrast… THEN I thought, why don’t I add a super pale Merlin for an extra source of sexy contrast? \o/ I was originally going for a dark!prince Arthur thing, but he’s ended up looking subservient because of my referenced pose. He could be a guard of sorts, but - is he guarding Merlin in the way of protecting him, or confining him? Who hired him? Is Merlin a royal, captive, slave… or any combination between those? Is he nude because he has to be, or wants to be? lol Also, what’s the freaking setting!? Well, I really couldn’t settle on anything, so I’ll leave this AU to the fandom’s amazing imaginations… I’d love to see any ideas in the tags

 Arthur was fourteen years old when he met Emrys. Emrys (or Merlin as he insisted to be called) was eleven. His father had told him to meet him in the throne room. When he got there, King Balinor was in his throne and next to him was a boy with a mop of curls he had never seen before. He joined his father's side, greeted the king with a bow and a “Your Highness,” then stared at him expectantly but not in a challenging way. He resisted the urge to peek a glance at the boy. King Balinor nodded at him solemnly then spoke loudly and clearly. “Sir Arthur, you have proven to be a wonderful and skilled knight, despite your young age.” he said. Uther allowed himself to smirk with pride only for a fleeting second but Arthur did nothing of the sort. “You're also the son of one of my most trusted knights,” he glanced at Uther for a moment, “Therefore I'm trusting you with my son, Merlin. You will address him as Emrys.” he finished. He placed a heavy hand on the boy's head. Arthur finally allowed himself to look at the boy who was blinking at him innocently.

“My prince, Emrys.” Arthur said and bowed deeply. When he looked up, Merlin was smiling at him.

Arthur's first thought when he met Merlin was how pale he was and how striking his features were. He was pretty in an odd way—big elfin ears, big blue eyes lined with spiky lashes, pump lips and cheekbones. He was a slight little thing and looked like a trip would break him. He remembered after the meeting, Uther had led him to a corner to tell him, “You must be gentle with Emrys.” And he kept drilling this into his mind up until the day he died. Arthur didn't know if he meant it physically or mentally—probably both. But Merlin had proven to be stronger than he looked in both aspects.

For one, Merlin was a trouble maker. He always seemed to be getting hurt in some way and was extremely clumsy which would lead to Uther reprimanding him for not pillowing every one of Emrys' steps. Another thing, the little prince had a temper. He could be sweet, there was no doubt about that, but he could also be a brat. He called Arthur all sorts of made-up names but Arthur brushed them off coolly. His father had taught him to keep his emotions in check though sometimes Arthur felt like taking the boy to his knee and spanking him soundly.

Thankfully, as Merlin grew he matured and was less of an annoying little prince. He was shy around the age of thirteen, blushing every time a boy noticed him or someone complimented him. His voice cracked and he grew tall but gangly. His magic had strengthened and was most impressive. Arthur knew he'd make a fine warrior but Balinor didn't seem to want him to even step foot in the armory or training grounds. God knows what sort of trouble the boy would get into. Balinor believed that learning to use his magic for defense and healing was enough but Arthur secretly disagreed. However, it was not his place.

When Merlin was around fourteen, the boy began to have a little crush on Arthur. It was to be expected, really. The boy was young and Arthur handsome and with him every second of his life. He stuttered every time Arthur addressed him and blushed when he was caught staring. Arthur was a little uncomfortable at first, but accepted it. _At least Merlin isn't trying to seduce me,_ was his consolation. _That_ would be very complicated in many ways. King Balinor would have his head.

When Merlin turned fifteen, Arthur began to notice Merlin in a different light. By now, Merlin is lovely and less awkward. Arthur started noticing the little things about him—how he bit his lip, the dimples on his cheeks, his hands and how slender they are, his fine nose, how his hair curls at the back of his neck and around his ears. At night, Arthur's mind was haunted by his eyes, lips, and sweet scent. He would dream of him sometimes but Arthur was not revealing any of his dreams. All he could say was that King Balinor would send him to the chopping block for such images, after Uther had whipped him senseless. He talked to the closest person that resembled a friend—Leon, a red haired knight slightly older than him whom he trained with and sometimes talked to.

“I dream of this beautiful boy sometimes at night.” Arthur told Leon. Leon looked interested as he continued but never revealed said boy's name.

“Do you know who he is?” Leon asked him when he finished. Arthur hesitated. He doesn't want Leon to know the boy is Merlin and he doesn't want him to grow suspicious.

“I saw him once in town.” he lied. Leon hummed then smirked at him with a twinkle of his eyes.

“Seems to me like you fancy the boy.” he said. Arthur was stunned.

“I _what?_ ” he asked. Leon chuckled and punched his arm.

“So you _are_ human after all.” he said. “I was beginning to fear you knew no such thing as love.” he said, sounding relieved.

“ _Love?_ ” Arthur bristled. “Now wait just a moment—” No way he was in love with Merlin!

“It's nothing to be ashamed of, Arthur.” Leon said. “I was in love once, too. Her name was Gwen.” he sighed in a melancholy manner. “Alas, she was not for me.” He glanced at Arthur who looked horrified. “Don't worry, it's probably just a silly infatuation. It'll come and go.” he said, touching his shoulder as he passed by him.

Arthur eventually came to accept that he was besotted with Merlin, though he tried to stamp out his feelings for him. He was colder than usual and would only speak to Merlin when needed. The boy noticed this and would try to engage in conversation but Arthur would only respond with a grunt or a bland answer. Merlin started to worry for him. One day, the boy ordered him to sit and scooted close to him so that they're thighs were touching. Arthur tensed when Merlin placed a hand on his shoulder. “Arthur, are you mad at me?” Merlin asked him softly. The blonde man turned to look at him. He felt his heart clench when he saw his sad eyes and earnest look.

“No, your highness.” he answered curtly. Merlin looked wounded and Arthur was starting to feel bad.

“Please tell me if I've upset you.” he said.

“Of course, your highness.”

“You're dismissed.”

Arthur stood up to leave. Then he froze when he heard a sniffle. He put his ear to the door and heard Merlin sob quietly. Arthur's stony facade softened. He sighed. He'd have to make it up to the little prince somehow.

The next day, Merlin found a simple note from an anonymous sender.

 

_You're prettier when you smile_

 

_-AP_

 

Merlin ended up smiling widely and clutching the note close to his chest.

 

At the age of sixteen, Merlin is betrothed to a scoundrel of a prince named Gwaine. Arthur hated him with all his heart. Gwaine was flirtatious and bold. He liked to tease, his favorite target being Arthur. The drunkard jokingly calls him Merlin's shadow or the Crow because of how he follows him everywhere and wears nothing but black. He meant no harm, really, but he's an idiot and is not worthy of Merlin (according to Arthur). He noticed the looks Gwaine gave to other men and women. Merlin doesn't see it but Arthur does. A man like that would leave a line of bastards and would only break Merlin's heart.

Arthur couldn't be more wrong, even if Gwaine gave that sort of impression. Gwaine might be a flirt, but he'd never cheat on Merlin. He genuinely loved the boy and even looked forward to their wedding day (and night, the drunkard jeered and for that Arthur wanted to strangle him.) The worst part is that the crush Merlin used to have on him faded and his attention was now on Gwaine. Pretty but stupid Gwaine. Merlin didn't deserve an idiot for a husband. He deserved someone who's known him for years, someone who understood him, someone who spent years of his life protecting him...

Merlin deserved Arthur, not Gwaine. But Arthur was just his knight, Merlin was a prince. As long as there were eligible men for Merlin to marry, Arthur had no chance to have his hand in marriage. Even if Arthur rid Merlin of Gwaine, there would be another prince to take him.

* * *

 Arthur had been looking for Merlin for over an hour. He was starting to lose his patience. Where was that insolent boy? He entered Merlin's room but didn't see him there. He was about to leave when he heard a light giggle. His hand slowly closed around the handle of his sword. With silent steps, he made himself over towards the balcony. The curtains were drawn so he couldn't see who was behind them. He raised a hand and parted them. He felt himself freeze from shock. Merlin and Gwaine were extremely close to each other. Gwaine's hand was on Merlin's hip. “We finally lost your guard dog.” Gwaine said . Merlin snorted and swatted at him.

“Don't call him that. He's more than my bodyguard. He's my friend.” he said in a fond manner.

“Careful, Merlin. I might get jealous.” Gwaine warned. Merlin giggled.

“Well, I did used to have a crush on him.” Arthur's heart fluttered at his words. Merlin sighs sadly. “But, he's never looked at me in that manner. I think he knew that I used to like him, he grew cold towards me.” Merlin grew sad. Gwaine raised his face by taking his chin.

“I'd never do that to you.” he said. Then they were passionately embracing with their lips locked. He couldn't look away from the hurtful sight. Merlin looked so calm and Gwaine was holding him like he was something delicate and precious. It enraged Arthur. He wanted nothing more but to take out his sword and cut off Gwaine's head and bathe in his blood. Instead, all he does is simply back away and sneak out.

That night he can't sleep. All he sees is Merlin and Gwaine kissing. It drove him crazy. The next morning, Merlin was with Gwaine again. They didn't separate for a single moment. It was clear to Arthur that they were in love. And he needed to do something about that before it was too late, before Merlin married Gwaine, before little brats started popping up and running all over the place. He had a plan but...but he wasn't sure if it would work. And even if he did, he'd need help and lots of it. He fought with himself—thinking of carrying out his plan somehow then rejecting it. It put him in a bad mood, and Merlin and Gwaine's longing glances and lingering touches didn't help either. If it was possible, Arthur grew colder and _angry_. He hacked away at the practice dummies until they were in pieces and destroyed any knight that dared to duel with him. Not much wanted to anymore, they grew afraid of him. As Arthur stood panting and fuming, he heard a silky voice.

“Temper, temper.” said the voice of a woman, followed by the clicking of a tongue. Arthur rolled his eyes and growled.

“Morgana.” he said. Of course his sister would turn up when he's in a bad mood. Morgana floated over to him and eyed the dummy with a critical eyebrow.

“What's got you all riled up, little brother?” she asked him with a ruby smile.

“It's none of your concern.” Arthur barked at the raven haired woman. Morgana hummed.

“Maybe. But I bet I can guess what has the _Crow_ so angry.” she chuckled richly. Arthur bristled at the nickname. It was the stupid nickname the ever-so-witty Prince Gwaine came up with. He despised it as much as he hated that idiot prince.

“I'm guessing it's a certain...prince that's ruffling your feathers?” Morgana's voice cut through his mind like steel. Arthur tensed and didn't answer. How had she known? He really shouldn't be so surprised, Morgana was a very sharp woman. Morgana began to circle him. “Hit the mark, didn't I?” Morgana drawled. Once again, Arthur was silent. “It's understandable, you know. Prince Gwaine is not fit to run a kingdom.” Morgana hissed. Arthur was beginning to see where Morgana was going with this. “A fool is what he is. What Ealdor needs is someone stronger with an iron grip and a strategic mind to conquer Camelot and all of the other kingdoms.” she said passionately. “But that's not what you care about, is it? What you want is the pretty little prince.” She stopped in front of her brother, green eyes wide and mad. “What you want is Emrys.” Arthur didn't bother to deny it anymore. He had been doing that for too long.

“It is true.” he sighed, dejected. “I love him with all my heart.” he confessed. Morgana laughed cruelly.

“I didn't know that cold, black lump buried in your chest was a _heart_ , little brother.” she said. Arthur glared at her but the woman was not stirred. “Still, Emrys must be some boy to make _you_ fall in love with him.” she said. “Only problem is, that foolish prince is to have him in marriage, in his _bed_.” Arthur tightened his hand around his sword. “I believe we can help each other, Arthur.” she said. Arthur felt his heartbeat pick up at what she was suggesting.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked. Morgana smirked.

“I want to be the High Queen, Arthur. I want it bad. And you want pretty Emrys more than anything, correct?” Arthur nodded. “I propose we work together to get what we want—I'll take care of planning an attack on Ealdor and all you have to worry about is protecting Emrys—which you already do—and taking him wherever your black little heart wishes and lock him there for how ever long you wish.” It sounded good. A little too good. There had to be a catch, something Morgana wasn't telling him.

“I don't see how you need me. Tell me what you're thinking, Morgana.” he said. Morgana curled her lip and sighed in a defeated manner.

“Fine.” she said, then cursed under her breath. “I admit if we were to battle, I'm not sure if I would win and I can't risk that.” she spat. “I think it'd be better if you were on my side than opposing me, especially if your precious Emrys' safety is concerned.” Arthur had to admit, she had a good point.

“I'm glad you thought this out.” he said dryly.

“So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?” she asked. Arthur thought. To be honest, he never really cared much for Ealdor. When they had arrived here from Camelot, he had been angry at his father. That is, until he met Merlin. He was the only one he cared for, and Gwaine was proving to be a pest. With all that in mind, he answered, “Yes.” in a stern manner. Morgana smiled wider than she had smiled before.

“Good.” she said, then turned with a swirl of her skirts. “Pleasure doing business with you. We shall discuss things shortly.”

Later that day, Gwaine had finally went back to his own castle. At last, Arthur had Merlin all for himself. The boy was preparing for bed, wearing a simple white night shirt and no trousers. His long, lean, white legs were on display for Arthur to greedily eye. But the boy didn't go to sleep immediately. He sighed like a heartsick maiden and leaned against the balcony. The wind ruffled his curls. Arthur sneaked up behind and watched the boy bathe in the moonlight. He looked like something out of a fairy tale, a creature so bewitching it drove any person that lied their eyes on him to go mad with lust.

“Oh, Gwaine.” Merlin sighed. He thoughtfully thumbed a necklace that Gwaine had gifted him with. Arthur felt his heart clench. Why? Why did Merlin love him so much? He couldn't understand and it made him ache. Arthur admired Merlin's beauty for a little while longer, then cleared his throat. He relished the little gasp and jump the boy gave when he was caught pining. “A-Arthur.” Merlin said, cheek's bright. The boy was too adorable when embarrassed.

“Merlin, you must sleep.” he said. “Tomorrow is another day.” Merlin nodded and walked back inside his room. He tucked Merlin in, as if he was still eleven years old, and sat on the bed. He stroked the boy's fringe away from his bright eyes. Merlin leaned into his touch with a little hum.

“Arthur?” the boy asked. His eyes were now closed.

“Yes, sire?”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Arthur froze at the question. He felt the strong urge to say the truth. “Yes, I have.” _Still am,_ he didn't dare add. Merlin's eyes flapped open.

“Really?” He sounded surprised. He sat up eagerly. “Who did you love?” Arthur could tell the boy was thirsty for a story. He couldn't deny his precious little bird anything.

“It was a very beautiful boy.” he answered. Merlin titled his head.

“What happened to him?”

“He's never seen me as a lover, only as a big brother.” Merlin didn't seem to catch what he meant, but he looked sincere and sad.

“How cruel!” he exclaimed. Arthur laughed at his obliviousness.

“Indeed.” he agreed. Merlin hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Arthur felt himself flush warm. “I hope you find someone. No one deserves to be alone.” Arthur hesitated. He wanted to hug Merlin back but he was afraid. Merlin didn't seem to be bothered, though. He lied on his back again and closed his eyes. “Sleep, little bird.” he whispered and kissed his cheek. After some consideration, he leaned over chastely kissed Merlin's lips. They were soft and sweet. He longed for more but that would have to do for now.

* * *

 Today was The Day. Today he and Morgana were going to carry out with their attack. Arthur couldn't believe it. Had it really been so long? His heart was pounding the whole time. Everything and everyone seemed so normal. No one, besides he and Morgana, had any idea what was going to happen when night fell. Arthur couldn't concentrate that well. All he could think of was Merlin and keeping him safe, away from Ealdor.

Finally, the sky darkened. Everyone in Ealdor was preparing to sleep. Everyone except Arthur and Morgana, that is. The woman had pulled him away into a dark corner and whispered to him to remember their plan. Arthur pushed her away and walked to Merlin's room. He would see the boy to bed, it was part of their nightly ritual. That is, until Gwaine started visiting but he wasn't here now. Thank the Gods. Arthur arrived to Merlin's chambers. The room was dimly lit with magically floating candles. Merlin enchanted them to stay like that because they were 'very pretty'. He found Merlin's figure and stopped cold. The boy was naked. Arthur knew he should look away, but he couldn't. His lust got the best of him. He had longed for that long, pale body. He wanted to taste him, to fuck him...

Merlin continued on. He picked up his loose nightshirt and put it on, oblivious of Arthur. At least, until he looked up to see the older boy staring at him with such intensity. Merlin gasped and flushed a bright pink. “A-Arthur!” Arthur snapped out of his trance and flushed as well, though he tried to keep a neutral face.

“I-I'm sorry, Your Highness. I didn't mean to startle you.” he said. He felt stupid for allowing himself to stammer. “I just wanted to see you to bed.”

“D-did you see anything?” Merlin asked him. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Sire, I have had to throw you into a bath more than once in your boyhood. It's nothing I haven't seen.” he said, thanking the Gods he sounded natural this time. Merlin pouted and forgot about his embarrassment.

“Tuck me in?” he said with a cock of his head. Arthur's heart melted at the puppy-like gesture. Or kitten. Merlin was more feline than canine.

“Of course, your Highness.” Arthur said. He sat next to the bed and Merlin jumped on it and squealed like a five year old. Arthur allowed himself a chuckle. The young prince nestled himself on the bed and blinked his big eyes at the young knight. Arthur pulled the covers up to his chin then stroked Merlin's cheek softly.

Merlin sighed and nuzzled into his hand like a little kitten. Arthur's cheeks heatened a little. He longed to take the boy in his arms, but he was afraid. Why was he so afraid? Merlin wouldn't turn him away. He was very affectionate. If he did hug him, Merlin would probably welcome it. By this point, Arthur had convinced himself a hug wouldn't hurt anybody, even if he was probably going to feel insanely stupid afterwards. “Come here.” he said softly and extended his arms towards the boy. Merlin looked shocked for a moment, which worried Arthur, but then he smiled widely and practically jumped into Arthur's arms. He rubbed his face into the older boy's chest and tightened his arms around his waist. Arthur nuzzled into into Merlin's hair and inhaled his sweet, clean scent. He was going to draw away but Merlin rested his chin on his chest and smiled at him.

“Lay with me.” he said, then pulled him down. Arthur was frozen stiff. He was basically on top of the little prince. It was beginning to be too much for Arthur. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold back.

“My prince—” Arthur began to protest.

“Please?” Merlin said, giving him big doe eyes and a flutter of his eyelashes. Arthur's heart melted.

“Well, I suppose...” Merlin smiled triumphantly. He wriggled around until he was half-way on top of Arthur with his cheek on his chest. Merlin went to sleep almost immediately. Arthur couldn't sleep, not with Merlin so close and intimate with him. But at least he could admire the boy's beauty. He looked so lovely and comfortable. Arthur couldn't stop himself from kissing his cheek and stroking his lips with his fingertips.

“I love you.” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the return of dark!Arthur :DD It's been a while since I've written him and I always end up liking him, along with sweet or pure!Merlin~~ Such a good combination~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I REALLY want to do a dark prince!Arthur with possible evil powers of sort AU where he hears about Merlin's magic and decides to force him into being his consort :DDD But idk that sounds like another AU I have in mind, a David Bowie Labyrinth one that was inspired by another drawing, one by DeheerKonjin except not as cracky and way more dark.


	2. The Pure Falcon

Merlin woke up with a jump when an explosion rattled the castle. His ears were ringing. When it subsided, he heard shouts and screams. Merlin was beginning to panic. What was going on? Where was Arthur? There was another explosion, followed by the sound of debris falling. The door suddenly slammed open. Merlin looked at the doorway. There was a gruff and large looking man wearing leather. He looked dirty and had a beard. “Ah, if it isn't the pretty little prince.” the man said. He was practically salivating. Merlin held the thin sheet closer to his body and began to tremble as the man got close to the bed.

“S-stay away from me.” Merlin said. He wanted to sound firm but he was afraid. So afraid he didn't even think of using his magic to defend himself. The rogue man jumped on the bed and wrestled Merlin down. He clutched his thin wrists and forced him immobile. “Arthur, Arthur!” Merlin cried out desperately as the man started to hike up his sleep shirt.

Suddenly the man was ripped off of his body. Merlin heard a grunt followed by a thump. Merlin dared to open his eyes. He sat up slowly and saw Arthur on top of the rogue. The blonde man was punching the man's bloodied face repeatedly. “Don't. You. _Fucking_. Touch. Him!” he grunted with every blow he landed.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed. In an instant, the blonde man stopped. The young warlock extended out his arms to him. Arthur quickly went over to him and took the boy in a tight embrace. Merlin began to cry lightly. Arthur shushed him and stroked his back.

“I'm here, little bird. I'm here. I'm sorry I left you.” Arthur kissed his head. “We have to leave now, the castle is under attack. I have to take you somewhere safe.” He took his legs in one arm and carried him out the door. Arthur threw his cloak over Merlin's trembling figure. “Trust me, my love.” Arthur whispered. Merlin peeked over Arthur's shoulder and choked on a gasp. Castle Drakon was releasing smoke and fire. Merlin's eyes stung with tears. He buried his face into Arthur's chest again.

* * *

 

Merlin awoke to a dark room. It was unfamiliar and Merlin grew scared. Especially after he remembered everything that had happened. “Arthur?” he called out. The anxiety started to slowly creep in. The door opened. It didn't take a moment for Merlin to recognize the tall, dark figure. Arthur walked over to him with a goblet of water and sat on the bed. He helped Merlin sit up and propped him up with pillows.

“Here, drink.” Arthur placed the goblet near Merlin's lips. He saw Merlin's throat work. He had the strong urge to lick the skin of it. Merlin pushed the goblet away and sighed. Arthur placed the now empty goblet by a stand. “How are you feeling, little bird?” he asked. Merlin stared at him with sad eyes.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Somewhere safe.” Arthur responded.

“What happened to the manor?”

“It's gone. I'm sorry, my lord.”

Arthur could see Merlin's heart breaking. He put his hands in his face and began to softly sob. “W-what about my family?” he stammered. “My father? What happened to my father?” In his mind's eye, Arthur saw King Balinor being struck down by Morgana's sword. He remembered seeing the look on Balinor's face, the betrayal. Arthur hadn't wanted Balinor to die and he had told Morgana to spare him if she could. But she didn't. She went right ahead and killed him without a second thought.

“King Balinor is dead, Merlin.” Arthur said. The look on Merlin's made Arthur want to wring Morgana's neck, but then he remembered that he was to be blamed just as much as Morgana. Merlin curled into himself and cried. Arthur let him. “I'm sorry.”

“Who did this to us?” Merlin demanded. And this was were Arthur's acting skills had to kick in.

“It was your cousin, King Cendred.” he said. “He was angry your father didn't give your hand to him in marriage. He decided to take Ealdor by force, instead.” A portion of that was actually true. Morgana managed to recruit Cendred and his men to help with the attack on Ealdor. Arthur was glad Merlin was away. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself from driving a sword through Cendred's heart if the man tried to take Merlin by force.

“Oh, Lord! Then it's all my fault!” Merlin wailed. “I should of just said yes! I should of insisted to father!” Arthur wanted to growl at the image of Merlin tied to Cendred for eternity as a husband and possibly mother of his children.

“No, never think that, little bird. It wasn't your fault.” Arthur raised Merlin's chin so their eyes met. “Cendred was always a vile man, and your father was right to deny him marriage to you. You would have been too sweet for the likes of him. He would have been a bad husband and father.” Merlin calmed down and sniffled.

“I like it when you call me little bird.” said Merlin. It sounded like a confession. “It makes me feel loved.” Arthur kissed the boy's brow.

“I'll always be here for you.” he said, but he meant to say _I'll always love you._ “Why don't you take a bath? And then you can eat and rest.”

After Merlin bathed, Arthur served him some fruit. Merlin sat down and grabbed an apple to eat. He looked around curiously as he munched. “Who's house is this?”

“This is my grandfather's house. We don't use it much anymore, but I figured this should be the safest place for you.” Arthur said.

“How long am I going to stay here?”

“I don't know. As long as you need to so you'll be safe.” he said. Merlin slumped. “But one thing is clear, my prince—you are not to exit from the manor. It's not safe.” Merlin's face fell.

“B-but...Gwaine... I wanted to see him. I have to tell him where I am.” Arthur knew it was foolish to hope Merlin would forget all about that scoundrel.

“That's out of the question.” Arthur said a tad too severely because Merlin looked hurt. He hurried to comfort the boy. “I'm sorry.” he said. “I just....I'm not risking your safety.” Merlin nodded, understanding. Arthur scooted close. “You'll have me at least.” He waited for Merlin's reaction, maybe a roll of the eyes or a sigh, but all Merlin did was grin and him softly.

“Yes. You're right. I'm sorry.” Arthur gladly accepted Merlin his arms and curled a possessive hand over the back of his head.

“ _Finally. You're all mine.”_

* * *

 

It was inevitable for Merlin to re-kindle the fire he had for Arthur. He was his only company. He grew flirtatious towards Arthur, doing things like looking at him from underneath his eyelashes, sometimes even fluttering said eyelashes, giving Arthur coy looks, letting his touch linger or getting up close to him... But he was also shy. As soon as he finished being coquette towards the young knight, he would blush and stammer, embarrassed at himself. Arthur understood. He saw how Merlin looked at him, how much he wanted him.

Arthur himself was a little shy when Merlin was so... _intentional_ with him. Not that some brave ladies hadn't approached him before (of course, he's always turned them away) but he's never really had any...well, _experience_. Sure, he's had urges, but he's never slept or touched anyone _that_ way. He didn't have time for it. His whole life was training, studying, training, and more training. Then, Merlin made an appearance in his life and his life turned to training, protecting Merlin, being with Merlin, and eventually falling in love with Merlin. His resolve snapped when he walked in on Merlin bathing—with the door deliberately open. A bold move on Merlin's part, but he was growing desperate himself and did it on a whim.

Arthur stood there, watching Merlin wash himself in an almost sensual manner. Merlin knew he was there. He looked over his shoulder, staring at him with wide eyes. He had told himself he would be seductive and beautiful, but he was nervous and it was showing. Arthur approached him. He placed his gloved hand on Merlin's cheekbone, causing the boy to hug his naked chest and cast his eyes down. His cheeks were tinted bright pink from embarrassment. Arthur could see the shivers wracking his thin body, even though the water was warm and steamy. The sight was so lovely, Arthur just had lean forward and catch Merlin's lips in a kiss.

Their lips smacked loudly. Arthur ran his hands down Merlin's sides and then up again. He pressed his thumb over Merlin's pert little nipple. The boy drew back to gasp and moan. Arthur was a surprised from his reaction but pleased. He tugged at the nub one more time. Merlin moaned more loudly and bucked, causing the water to slosh loudly. Arthur's pants started to feel tight. He withdrew put kept his hands on Merlin's hips. Their noses were touching. Merlin's was wet from his bath, but he didn't mind. “Arthur....” he said softly. The blonde man kissed him one last time then walked to get Merlin's towel. He helped Merlin out of the tub and dried his body—slowly, smoothly. He saw Merlin's erection but ignored it and instead kissed his neck. He found that Merlin was very sensitive there. He wanted to know where else made Merlin shiver. He helped Merlin dress in a sleeping tunic that was too big on him but made him look endearing. He kissed him one last time and led him to bed. He tucked the boy in and made a move to leave, but he was stopped by a grip on his arm. Arthur glanced down at Merlin.

“Stay he said.” Arthur didn't need to be told twice. He slipped next to him and cuddled him from behind.

“I love you.” he whispered. And this time, Merlin answered back.

“I love you, too.”

 

But of course, their little patch of heaven couldn't be completely undisturbed by someone for too long. Arthur had seen it coming. He knew something this good couldn't last without being tainted in some way. Arthur knew it was partially his fault for leaving Merlin, but it couldn't be helped. He needed to go hunting for some meat for dinner. He knew Merlin was horrible at hunts and hated them, so he allowed him to stay at the manor. “I'm going to trust you, Merlin.” he had told the boy, cupping his cheek delicately.

“Of course. I'll keep your trust, Arthur.” Merlin had said, gripping Arthur's wrist and nuzzling into his hand.

“I'll be back, my love.” He had leaned in and kissed his sweetheart's lips long and hard, then he left.

Meanwhile, Merlin was alone and jittery. He wasn't used to the loneliness. He was scared. Every shadow, noise, and movement scared him without Arthur with him. The man was only gone a for a few minutes and he was already missing him. He toyed with the ring on his finger. Arthur had given it to him. He decided to take out a book from the library to read. But just as he was getting up, he heard a horse's neigh. Merlin froze. He crept up to the window and peered through it as quietly as he could. He saw a man on a horse. The man was dressed like...like a knight?

Yes. The man outside was a knight. He had a red cloak with a golden dragon on it. Merlin faintly recognized it as Camelot's sigil, where Arthur was originally from. What was a Camelot knight doing all the way out here? He grew afraid. What should he do? The knight drew his horse to a halt and looked at the manor before him with a furrowed brow. Merlin slid downstairs as quick as he could and looked at the knight through a window closer to him. He was handsome with tanned, rich skin, dark soulful eyes, and thick brown waves. Merlin blinked at his masculine beauty, then blushed when he realized he was looking at another man that was _not_ Arthur. He felt ashamed of himself.

“Hello!” the knight called out, snapping Merlin from his wallow of self-pity. Apparently, he had knocked but Merlin hadn't noticed. “I am in need of shelter!” Merlin was at war with himself. Should he help the knight or should wait for him to go away? Or should he trust Arthur to deal with him? “Please!” the knight begged outside. “I am wounded!” Merlin noticed the knight was gently touching his side. Merlin made his decision—he was going to help him. He ran towards the double doors and opened it. The knight startled back on his horse.

“Please, come inside.” Merlin said. “I'll take your horse.”

 

A couple of moments later, Merlin sat the knight—who introduced himself as Lancelot—in front of him on a chair. Merlin blushed as he said, “Um, I-I have to take off your armor...” he said. “And then your top.” Lancelot nodded and allowed Merlin to undo his armor. He placed it on the table and then took off his chainmail. Merlin winced at the sight. The Camelot red tunic underneath was stained dark with blood. He quickly started undoing Lancelot's hose and took his tunic off as gently as he could. Lancelot's chest was glistening, wide and muscled. There was dark hair on his chest and arms. Merlin gulped and cast his eyes down.

“Um...I'll heal it for you.” he said, nodding towards the angry wound. Merlin tried to fight the blush down as he reached and touched Lancelot's bare, hot skin. He was aware the handsome man was staring at him. He said a few words, his eyes glowing gold, and the wound closed. Lancelot stared at him in amazement.

“It's healed!” he exclaimed in astonishment. “Thank you.” he smiled at him. Merlin flushed and looked down at his hands.

“Um, it's nothing, really.” he said. Lancelot touched his shoulder.

“Merlin, thank you.” he said. Merlin smiled at him shyly.

“You're welcome.” They were close to each other, faces near.

The front door swung open. Merlin backed away with a gasp, almost knocking the chair down. “Little bird, I am here!” called a voice. Lancelot jumped up, hand reaching for his sword.

“Who is that?” he asked in a low voice.

“It's my—he's my—”

“Merlin?” Footsteps. The boy faced the knight.

“You have to leave—now!” he said, pushing Lancelot's naked chest back.

“What? Why?” Lancelot asked, trouble clouding his features.

“He can't see you, you have to go!” Merlin urged.

“Merlin.” Arthur's voice was firm and close.

“He's close.” Merlin said. Lancelot cupped his cheek in his rough hand.

“I'll be back for you.” he said, caressing Merlin's face. The pale boy was shocked by this. Did Lancelot get the impression that—that Merlin was _trapped here?_ Before Merlin could assure that it wasn't necessary, Lancelot had already left.

“Merlin.” Someone gripped his arm and whirled him around. Merlin gasped and faced Arthur.

“Arthur.” Merlin said softly. “You scared me.” He let out a breath he had been holding in.

“Why didn't you answer?” he asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion. Merlin's heart rate picked up.

“U-Um, I-I was....I was in the library.” he lied. It was obvious, but Arthur didn't say anything.

“I brought meat. Why don't you set the table, love?” he asked, cupping the back of his head and kissing his cheek. Merlin smiled in a strained way.

“Yes, of course.” Arthur watched him with a dark smile. He stared out the window and caught a trace of a horse galloping away. A growl went up his throat.

 

Someone had visited Merlin.

 

And Merlin, his precious little bird, had _lied_ to him.


	3. The Strong Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to extend this a little bit!

That night Arthur just _had to_ take Merlin. He felt he was losing him. This would be his way of re-claiming him. He visited Merlin's room. The boy was staring outside the window. He hugged his waist from behind and kiss his neck. “My lovely prince.” he said, mouthing at his skin. Merlin arched into him, his little arse rubbing against his groin.

“Oh...” he moaned. Arthur crept his hand down and groped his behind. His cock was starting to harden in his pants. He turned Merlin's head and covered his mouth with his own. He started rubbing back and sneaking a hand up his loose tunic to pinch his nipple.

“I want to have you... Can I?” Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded with a moan.

“Yes, yes, yes....” Arthur smirked triumphantly.

“Where do you want to do it, sweetheart? Out here?” It would be nice to fuck Merlin while he leaned against the window, free to scream out to the cold outside. “Or do you want to me to take you in bed?” That'd also be nice. Fuck Merlin on a big, supple bed with the fire shining over Merlin's features.

“B-Bed...” Merlin stammered. Arthur was sort of relieved he said that. Taking Merlin's virginity like that would be sweeter than a rough fuck by the window. He took Merlin's waist and pushed him on the bed. He kissed him and peeled his tunic off his body. Then he kissed a path down his neck and chest. He then stopped at Merlin's stomach, he rubbed his cheek against it, reveling at the silkiness of it. He kissed the soft planes. Merlin was straining above him, his eyes dark.

“I have to prepare you.” he said. He peeled his gloves off and sucked on a finger.

Arthur parted Merlin's cheeks and admired it for a bit. Merlin's little rosebud was pink and clenching up tight. He felt hungry for it. No man had soiled Merlin there, no man would except for him. In the spur of the moment, Arthur licked up the little clench with broad sweeps of his tongue. Merlin mewed and bucked wildly.

"Oh, Arthur!" he moaned. The young knight smirked at Merlin's reaction and continue to lick him, prodding his hole with his tongue and having his fingers join in. Merlin was curling into the bed, his face into the pillow. He was blushing bright red, embarrassed Arthur would do such a thing to him. Arthur loosened him thoroughly. He slipped two of his fingers inside him and spread his love hole, that was previously little and shy but now was wanton and opened. He gave it a little kiss, making Merlin twitch above him, then sat up with his cock in hand.

"I'm going to take you now, okay, my love?" he said sweetly. Merlin nodded, face still in the pillow. Arthur pushed in gently and slowly. He wanted Merlin to feel it _all._ The boy was thrashing and holding himself back. He gripped the sheets and bit the pillow to stop himself from shouting. Arthur leaned over, driving his cock deeper inside, and whispered into his ear lovingly, "It's okay, little bird. You can make all the noise you want. No one is here. Just let go." He then licked the rim of his ear. Merlin allowed himself to give a low moan. _"I'll make him loud."_ Arthur thought, and then started thrusting into Merlin's heat.

Merlin responded with a shout. His eyes bugged out in shock and his mouth fell open. Moans and mewls spilled from his lips like curses. His thin body rattled with every thrust and move Arthur did.

" _Oh, oh!_ Oh, Gods! Arthur!" His slim hands clutched his shoulders tightly. His hole swallowed him and tried to take him out at the same time. Even if Arthur wasn't thrusting into him like a beast, Merlin wasn't used to the large intrusion in him. Gwaine had only implied he wanted to use his fingers on him, something which Merlin awkwardly laughed off.

Arthur loved the feeling of Merlin around him. He stared down between them, watching his cock spear apart poor Merlin's little hole. It would no longer be tight and virginal but loose and sluttish. Then he stared up at Merlin. The usually calm and pure prince was moaning whorishly. He looked whorish, too. His lips looked dark and red, as if he had been eating nothing but berries all day. His little nipples were perked up and large, as if someone gave them a good sucking to. His pretty cock was flushed and wagging between his legs. His cheeks were dark as if he had put rogue on. Merlin's hair was wet and spiked on his head, no longer in it's usual soft looking curls. Arthur's own blonde hair was slick and annoying against his forehead but he ignored it. He looked like someone had stolen his purity. Arthur laughed at the thought. He supposed that was exactly what he was doing right now.

The young knight took a delicate ankle in his hand and placed it on his broad shoulder. He gripped the globes of Merlin's little perky ass, hand dark and rough against the smooth pale skin, and started to really fuck him. Merlin's head started bouncing on the pillow, his eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled. The pale boy's moans got louder and higher. He was now outright begging for a harder fuck, for Arthur to _ruin_ him.

"Oh, Arthur! Fuck me harder! Fuck me until I can't walk!"  The blonde knight felt his teeth ache. He raised Merlin's leg with his hand on his ankle and bit the tender meat of his leg. He didn't think Merlin would like it, and he was starting to regret being so rough, but Merlin sucked him in deeper and retaliated by scratching his arm. Arthur grinned at this new side of his precious prince. His grin widened when he got a devious idea. He rolled them over so that he was on his back and Merlin was on top of him. The boy looked shocked, blinking rapidly. Arthur smiled at him smugly and settled his hands on his hips. Merlin understood. He placed his hands behind him so that his chest was thrust out and started to raise and drop his hips. It was quick and desperate, Merlin wanted to finish. He was so close he could feel it and so was Arthur. He fucked himself on Arthur's cock wildly and then...

"AH!" Merlin yelled and Arthur groaned loudly, gripping his hips. Merlin came all over their stomachs while Arthur finished inside him deeply. Merlin trembled above him, then collapsed. Arthur caught him and rolled over so he was once again on top of him. He placed one arm on the bed while the other moved up so his hand could stroke his cheekbone lovingly.

"I love you." he whispered against his lips, then he leaned forward for a kiss. _"And you're mine."_ he thought.

* * *

 Arthur told Merlin he was going on another hunting trip. The boy helped him prepare. Before he left, Arthur reminded him of a few rules. "Now remember, don't let anyone inside the house, don't open the door to anyone, and don't talk to anyone. Just pretend no one's home." he said.

"Yes, of course, my love." Merlin answered dutifully. Arthur smiled and leaned over for a sweet kiss.

"You are my heart." he whispered against his lips. He felt Merlin smile.

"And you are mine."

Then, Arthur mounted his horse and left. He watched Merlin wave to him with a big smile on his face. Arthur trotted away far enough for his darling to believe he had left, then he tied his horse to a tree and sneaked towards the house. He knew it was naïve to trust on Merlin to fend off a fiend by himself, but he couldn't help but want to see how Merlin would handle him. He wasn't sure what he would do if Merlin welcomed the man and allowed him to take him. He knew he would hurt and he knew he would want to break some bones. He hid in some nearby bushes and started to spy.

 

Meanwhile, Merlin felt his heart ache a little after Arthur's leave. He blushed at himself when he realized he was starting to feel like a melancholic damsel waiting for her husband to arrive. He sighed and decided to start on some chores to keep him occupied. He began with enchanting the brooms to sweep and then he went to start wiping the windows clean. As he cleaned them, he noticed a familiar red-cloaked figure galloping from the distance on a horse.

Merlin felt his stomach drop. He stilled his movements. It was the knight again. He started to panic but he took deep breaths to compose himself. "I'll just tell him to kindly leave." Merlin said to himself out loud.

Lancelot hopped off his horse and knocked loudly while hollering, "Merlin, my love! It is I--your savior, Sir Lancelot!" Merlin opened the door and then closed it behind him.

"Hello, Lancelot." he simply said. The handsome knight gave him a dashing yet sincere smile.

"Are you ready? My horse is waiting." he said. Merlin almost felt bad for being about to turn him down.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said gently. Lancelot's beautiful face fell.

"What? But--but that man!" he exclaimed.

"That man is the reason why I'm still alive." Merlin defended with a frown. Lancelot grabbed his shoulders.

"No, can't you see? He's keeping you as prisoner! If you come with me I can take you away."

"How do I know you're not going to take me to Camelot to meet the pyre?" Merlin countered. Lancelot frowned darkly.

"Camelot is no longer safe for anyone. There is a tyrant on the throne." he said. Merlin felt his heart stop at that. He thought about Arthur's previous home and felt his heart ache for his love.

"Well, I'm very sorry for that. But I'm still not going anywhere." he said.

"Merlin, please understand. I can take care of you, I can give you a better life than this." Lancelot persisted. Merlin flushed a little when he realized what the knight was implying.

"So I can become what? Your little wife?" he half-joked.

Merlin expected Lancelot to deny he desired such a thing, but he didn't. He was surprised instead when Lancelot looked deeply into his eyes and said, "Your beauty is blinding, Merlin. I would be a fool for not pursuing you. And would becoming mine be so bad? Don't you think it's better than being isolated?" When Merlin didn't answer, he went on. "I have a home for us. Though it might not be as grand as this one, you won't be alone." It would be nice to be out of the manor, but he couldn't betray Arthur. He had done so much for him and they had just  admitted their feelings for each other.

"I'm sorry. But I love Arthur. Now, please leave."

"Merlin..." Lancelot said, shoulders slumping. Merlin gave him a pointed look. The knight sighed, nodded and left.

 

Arthur was still hiding in the bushes. He blinked, flattered and surprised at Merlin's words and actions. His faith in Merlin grew ten times. Merlin would not betray him. Merlin was now fully his. However...

Arthur glared at the knight who was still looking at Merlin longingly as he mounted his horse. His eyes narrowed.

He didn't trust that man. And he would just have to do something about that, wouldn't he?

* * *

The next day, after another successful hunt, Arthur approached Merlin with a loving smile. "You know, I think I'm feeling for some strawberries." he told him. Merlin looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Really?" he asked. He could hear the hope creeping in his voice.

"Yes." Arthur stroked Merlin's lovely face. "Why don't you go pick some?" he asked innocently. Merlin's face split into a wide smile. He threw his arms around his love's shoulders.

"Oh, Arthur! Thank you, thank you!"

"And while you're at it, why not bring some flowers as well?" Arthur said. Merlin nodded eagerly.

"Yes, of course! This place could use a little life." Arthur closed his hands around Merlin's lean waist.

"You bring life to this place." he muttered against his neck. Merlin giggled and shoved him playfully.

Arthur helped him pack and gave him a basket. "All ready?" he asked. Merlin nodded, smile still intact. "Be careful, my love. And take this with you." Arthur gave him his dagger. "Thrust with all your strength but only if you need it, alright?" he instructed seriously. Merlin nodded. "I love you." he said, giving Merlin a kiss.

"I love you, too." Merlin responded.

Arthur watched Merlin pull his cloak tight and walk towards the forest. Now, all he had to do was wait

* * *

 It wasn't long until he saw a figure riding in a horse. Arthur instantly recognized the dragon sigil the knight carried. He was from Camelot. Arthur narrowed his eyes and continued to watch him.

 

Lancelot hopped off his horse and strode towards the Pendragon Manor. He raised a gloved hand and knocked importantly while hollering, "Merlin, my sweet! It is I, Sir Lancelot! I have come to ask for your fair hand in marriage." He waited but received no answer, so he knocked again. This time, the door creaked open slowly. It caught Lancelot off-guard. His hand flew to his sword. He took a step forward and peered inside. "Hello?" he called into the house. He was met with more silence and darkness.

The handsome knight took entered the house with quiet steps. He looked around. The manor was luxurious, but it was cold and lonely. It was also eerily silent. "Hello?" Lancelot repeated. The door suddenly slammed shut behind. Lancelot whirled around, drawing his sword and getting into a defense position.

"You really don't know when to quit." growled a deep voice. There was a blonde man wearing nothing but black. His blue eyes were fierce, though his face was calm. He had been leaning against a wall by the door casually. The blonde man straightened and walked over to Lancelot. His eyes roamed over his sigil which he proudly wore.

"A knight from Camelot?" he said with amuse. "I didn't think there were any left after that witch was done with it." he said with a cruel smirk. He started to circle the knight.

"Do you speak of that sorceress who calls herself a queen? Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

"I do. She so happens to be my sister. But why am I telling you this, anyways? It's no use to you, anyways." Arthur sighed dramatically.

"Why do you say that?" Lancelot asked, a feeling of dread creeping up on him.

"Well..." Arthur stopped in behind him. He began to reach for his sword and slowly unsheathed it. "You tried to take what was mine." He raised his sword. "And I just can't have that." And with that, he brought his sword down.

 

From outside, the splatter of blood could be seen, dripping from the windows.

* * *

 Merlin was enjoying himself thoroughly. The day outside was so lovely. Why, he should have pestered Arthur into letting him go out days ago! It would have been _so_ worth it. Merlin inhaled the crisp forest air. He peered up to the skies and saw birds flying. He listened to every sound he could and couldn't stop looking everywhere. There was always something new. He spotted some brightly colored flowers and bent down to pick them. However, as he was reaching for them, a little muzzle snapped them up before he could. Merlin gasped with a little jump.

A small, gangly fawn made it's presence known. It stumbled out. Merlin felt his heart swell with affection. The fawn was so lovely with long eyelashes and big ears. He carefully reached to touch it. He allowed the little forest creature to sniffle his fingers, then the fawn stuck out it's pink tongue and licked the tips. The little fawn wobbled closer and fell on the young prince's lap. Merlin chuckled as he pet it's soft head.

"You're a darling!" Merlin cooed. "Will you help me look for some flowers and berries?" he asked. The little fawn blinked up at him, eyelashes fluttering. Merlin looked at it critically. "Y'know, we kind of look like each other." he giggled. The fawn butted his head against Merlin's hand. He was so distracted with the little fawn he didn't hear the sound of leaves crunching under heavy boots.

"Merlin? Merlin, my love, is that you?" said a familiar voice.

The young prince froze. He stood up and whirled around. A few feet away from him was a familiar man with long hair and stubble. He wore simple clothing and had a sword at his side. Merlin's hands flew to his mouth.

"G...Gwaine?"


	4. Little Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Gwaine re-unite!

The older prince smiled widely, with tears in his eyes. "Merlin, _oh_ , Merlin! I have missed you." He stumbled forward and took the other boy's slim form in his arms. The raven haired prince allowed him but when it lasted too long, he pushed his broad chest away. Gwaine didn't seem to notice. He took his beloved's face in his hands and smiled at him. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I am too." Merlin admitted. Then he frowned. "I thought...I thought you were dead by now."

"I thought Cendred had taken you for his own." Gwaine responded.

"Arthur saved me." Merlin said with a smile.

Gwaine frowned. "Arthur?" he repeated. He looked bothered. "He's alive?" Merlin nodded eagerly.

"Yes. He's been taking care of me. He took me to his family's old manor." He gained a soft look on his face, one that Gwaine noticed.

"Is that so?" he said. He didn't seem very impressed.

"Do you want to come with me to the manor? We have food and there's a bed for you." Merlin said, his eyes bright and happy.

"Of course. Take me with you." Gwaine replied.

* * *

 Arthur felt beyond frustrated. He was looking forward to the return of his sweetheart after he got rid of Lancelot's body. However, things changed when Merlin returned with that stupid prince, Gwaine. "Arthur!" Merlin hurried to him to give him a hug, which Arthur gladly returned. "I'm sorry," Merlin said, looking up at him with doe blue eyes, "I didn't get to pick anything. I got..." He looked over to Gwaine, who had his arms crossed and had a slight furrow to his brows. "I got distracted." Merlin finished. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's form loosely.

"Prince Gwaine, it is a relief to see you alive." Arthur said, giving a bow, event though he felt like taking the prince's neck to snap it. "Merlin has been worried about you." he added when Gwaine didn't seem very moved.

"Thank you, Sir Arthur." Gwaine replied stoically. "I am honored to stay with you." Arthur arched a brow and looked at Merlin questioningly. Merlin rushed to explain.

"I said he could stay with us... I hope that's alright..." he said with a guilty expression. Arthur forced a smile.

"Why, of course! Prince Gwaine mustn't even ask. It'd be a crime if I didn't provide shelter for the prince! His Highness is always welcome to stay as long as he wishes and needs." he said. The words almost physically hurt him but he managed. He had to. Merlin's wide cheery smile was almost entirely worth it.

"Thank you!" he said, hugging him tightly. Arthur smiled gently and stroked his hair. He looked up and saw Gwaine glaring at him. Arthur glared back but when Merlin withdrew to gaze at him, his harsh expression melted into a soft one. Gwaine seemed to regain himself. His usual lazy grin was on his face.

"So," he clapped his hands together eagerly, "Where am I staying? I hope it's not too far from my beloved's bedroom." he purred, stroking Merlin's chin. Arthur swore he did that deliberately. He felt inclined to break Gwaine's filthy fingers but once again, he held himself back. It was too soon and Merlin was watching. He'd have to get rid of the foolish prince when Merlin wasn't around. He just had to figure out when.

Merlin's sweet giggle brought Arthur back from his hateful thoughts. "Gwaine, you'll have a separate bedroom. Here, I'll take you." Merlin took Gwaine's hand and led him away. The roguish prince looked over his shoulder with a smirk that said, _"I'm taking him back."_

But there was no fucking way Arthur would allow that.

 

"And here's your room." Merlin said with a little chirp as he opened the door. The bedroom was nice with a large bed and plenty of windows for light. But Gwaine's mind wasn't in the bedroom. It was on Merlin. He took the boy's hips in his hands and draped himself behind him. He relished Merlin's surprised little gasp and kissed his neck. A part of him liked seeing Merlin dressed simply. He looked like an innocent country boy, one that needed to be ravished.

"I missed you so much, my love." Gwaine whispered sultrily into his ear. "I've longed for you. I haven't taken another." Merlin was trying to get away from him. He managed to twist out of his arms.

"Gwaine, I'm sorry." he said as soon as he was out of the older prince's grasp. "I just...I can't." Gwaine didn't look hurt but he looked disappointed.

"It's your Crow, isn't it? It's Arthur. He's the one you've always loved." Merlin looked down to his feet. Gwaine sighed. "I thought you were over him. I thought you loved _me_."

"I did! I mean, I do! It's just...Arthur..."

"Right. I get it." Gwaine says with a nod. "Now that you're all alone with him, you can't help it. I understand. Would have happened to anyone." he says with an ease that unsettles Merlin. He's taking this well, but a bit _too_ well for Merlin's liking.

"Really? You mean...you're not angry at me?" Merlin asked uncertainly.

"Of course not." Gwaine said. "I forgive you, Merlin." Gwaine said, kissing his brow. "Now, go to your Crow." Merlin wrapped his arms around his shoulders and gave him a brief kiss.

"Thank you, Gwaine. I will not forget this." He turned and left to join Arthur.

"Yes..." Gwaine said after he left. "Neither will I."

* * *

 It had been a whole week since Gwaine stayed with them. Arthur was glad to see Gwaine no longer showed any signs of interest in Merlin, but he knew there had to be a reason. And he was planning to find out why. After all, one didn't just give up on someone they loved. He knew Gwaine had ulterior motives, he was probably just bidding his time until he had Merlin back. Arthur felt like laughing in his face. There was no way he was going to let that happen.

The young knight found the perfect opportunity. They were in need of meat again, which meant Arthur had to go hunt. He decided to invite Gwaine to come along. Merlin jumped at the idea. "That's wonderful!" he gushed. Meanwhile, Gwaine himself, didn't seem very convinced but he soldiered on for Merlin.

"Yes. Very." he said simply.

"I only have one crossbow, unfortunately." Arthur informed. _Yes. Unfortunately, indeed,_ his mind supplied evilly. "You won't have any need for your sword. I have a hunting knife you can borrow." he says the words neutrally and carefully. He doesn't want any of his wicker eagerness to rid him of this world to be shown.

"Yes, of course." Gwaine answered. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Goodbye, my heart." he said. They drew forward together for a kiss and an embrace. Then, Merlin turned to Gwaine.

"Return back safely." he said, then hugged him.

"I will. Take care of yourself." Gwaine said, ruffling Merlin's hair.

 

They depart to the forest and go on foot. It's awkward between them since they so obviously loathe each other. But Arthur trusted Gwaine to speak at some point and break the tension. He was always a blabbermouth. "Y'know, I find it odd that Morgana's brother managed to escape with the prince before all of us." he said. "It's almost as if you _knew_ that there was going to be an attack on Ealdor." he said, as they trudged up a hillock. Gwaine behind, following Arthur.

"I have always been on full-alert when it comes to His Majesty's safety." Arthur replied calmly.

"Yeah, I've come to realize that..." Gwaine said. "But you know what else I find odd?" he asked. Arthur didn't actually want to know, he just wanted to kill Gwaine and go back to Merlin as soon as possible.

"What is it?" he asked begrudgingly.

"That instead of bringing Merlin to Mercia where he could be protected, where he could be with his betrothed, you took him far away." Arthur glanced up at the sky, not really caring where Gwaine was going with this. What he really cared about was that the sky was full of ominous clouds and was grey in color.

"Really? You thought that much?" he quipped.

"Of course, I did. After all, Merlin was meant to be mine." Just as he said this, a flash of thunder lightened the sky. "And this also causes me to wonder if you even tried to contact anyone to tell that Merlin was alive and well." By now, they had fully gotten up the hill. The grass on it was wet with the steady rain that was slowly turning into pouring. The grass beneath his boots was turning slippery. He noticed a rather large rock at the bottom of the hillock.

"Hm..." Arthur said thoughtfully. "That is very odd, like you say. And I suppose your suspicions are correct. I wanted Merlin for myself and he wanted me but you were in the way." he confessed with a grin.

"You're sick." Gwaine barked. "And I won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh, really." Arthur smiled widely. He still hadn't turned around to face Gwaine. "Well, I think I should show you just how sick I am." He turned around with a flash. He grabbed Gwaine's shirt and threw him down the hill. The fall would hurt him, but not kill him. Well, wouldn't have killed him if it wasn't for the rock Arthur had spotted. The rock hit Gwaine's head with a loud _CRACK!_ And he didn't move from there, his strong body sprawled brokenly.

Arthur slid down the hill and landed at the bottom. He watched Gwaine's corpse. The prince's eyes were wide, showing the signs of his surprise. His blood was trickling down from his head and mixing with the rain. "Oh, poor Prince Gwaine." Arthur said. "Merlin will be so devastated. But he'll forget about you. He has me now."

 

When Arthur returned, Merlin was so happy. But his happiness was short-lived when he noticed Gwaine's absence and the way he favored his side. "Arthur!" Merlin ran to him and stopped him from falling just in time. "What happened to you?" Merlin asked. He took in Arthur's side, blood was seeping through. Arthur groaned in pain.

"It was Gwaine." he said. "He was angry at me and jealous. He attacked me with my own hunting knife." Merlin gasped.

"No....no, he wouldn't!" Merlin sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I wish it wasn't true." He let out another groan of anguish.

"I have to heal you." Merlin said. He dragged him towards the house. He lied Arthur on the floor and rushed to get a cloth to dry him before he would get sick. Then he pressed his hands on his side. His eyes and hands glowed. When he withdrew, his bleeding cut was nothing more but a healed scar. "There. You're okay now."

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin helped him get up and wrapped him in a dry blanket.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Much better."

"Good." Merlin gave a nod. "Now, tell me what happened."

Arthur spilled the whole story. How they had been walking when suddenly Gwaine attacked him, yelling about Arthur taking Merlin from him. Arthur had tried to stop him and ended up having to fight him. Gwaine managed to stab him but Arthur ended up defeating him by hitting with a rock in the head. Merlin had listened to the whole thing attentively without interrupting. "Oh, Arthur. I'm so sorry." Merlin cried. He hugged the knight tightly. "I should have known better. I should have listened to my instinct." Arthur held him, smiling into his neck triumphantly.

He had Merlin. All obstacles were gone. Now all that was left, was their future together.

Arthur raised his head and said while looking at Merlin in the eye, "I think we should move and start over."

"Yes, let's! Where to?"

Arthur smirked as he said, "Camelot."

* * *

  **Epilogue**

 

The twins were born on a winter morning. They were lovely little baby boys with Arthur's blonde hair and Merlin's elfin ears. Merlin could tell by their loud, strong cries that the babies would grow into fierce warriors, just like their father. They fed from him greedily and curled close to his chest in their bundles. "My father would have been so happy to see me with two heirs for a strong kingdom." Merlin sighed. "I only wish he could see them." Arthur had been lying with him in the birth bed. He stroked one of the baby's little stubborn chin.

"I'm sure he would have been very proud." Arthur said, feeling a small prickle of guilt. But it was quickly forgotten when one of his sons yawned and opened his eyes.

"Do you want to carry him?" Merlin asked. Arthur was suddenly afraid.

"W-What? I can't--"

"Here." Merlin handed him the baby. He taught him how to hold him properly.

"Hello, little one." Arthur said softly. Baby Rowan looked at his father and snuggled closer to his great chest. Arthur's heart melted.

"I think I should show Morgana, don't you think so, my love?" he declared. Merlin thought for a moment.

"If you think it's best. But...just don't let her touch them."

"Of course, darling."

Arthur headed down to the dungeons with his two infant sons in his arms. He had a guard open the door for the cell he was in front of. In front of him was a ragged woman chained to the wall. "It's been almost a year since Merlin and I married and became kings of Camelot. And now, I have sons. Merlin gave me two heirs to carry on our bloodline."

The woman in front of him raised her dirty face and snarled at him with pure hate in her savage green eyes.

Arthur smiled coldly. "It's wonderful. Don't you think so, sister?"

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help deciding something :D Here's the decision I need help with: 
> 
> Do you think Merlin would be an Airbender OR a Waterbender? I honestly think he could be both. I think season 1 Merlin would be an Airbender 'cause he's so happy and cute. But I can also picture him as a Waterbender from the Southern tribe. 
> 
> But what do y'all think? Water or Air?
> 
> Ps I'd also think he'd be the Avatar
> 
> *UPDATE* I consulted my friend... Aaaaand she said WATERBENDING. THE FATES HAVE DECIDED! I know a lot of people said Airbending but I just can't fully picture Merlin as an Air Nomad. I just hope no one is too upset.... And hey, maybe I'll write a fic over Merlin being an Air Nomad...just don't get your hopes up too much, foo.


End file.
